1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates generally to communication systems; and, more particularly, to interleaving of signals to be communicated within such communication systems.
2. Description of Related Art
Data communication systems have been under continual development for many years. The primary goal within such communication systems is to transmit information successfully between devices. Unfortunately, many things can deleteriously affect signals transmitted within such systems resulting in degradation of or even complete failure of communication. Examples of such adverse effects include interference and noise that may be caused by a variety of sources including other transmissions made by other communication devices, low-quality communication links, degraded or corrupted interfaces and connectors, etc.
Present technologies do not provide adequate means to eliminate or reduce the effects of such interference and noise that can adversely affect communications between communication devices in communication systems. As such adverse effects may be effectively reduced or even eliminated, a greater amount of information may be successfully transmitted between devices within a given time.